


Songs of the Shower (Songs of the Heart)

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While one sings, the other listens.





	Songs of the Shower (Songs of the Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this evolved from a tumblr prompt fill. this isn't going in the fill collection because it's too good to be lost in there, apparently.

Ibuki Mioda sings in the shower.

Most people who don’t know her that well would think that the definition of the word “sings” is being stretched here, since it sounds to the outsider like the screams of a misshapen cat. But they’re clearly not hearing the subtle harmonies and musicality of it! Some people just don’t understand Ibuki’s style! 

One person who does love to hear Ibuki sing is her girlfriend, Mikan Tsumiki, who waits outside the shower every day without fail just to hear her. To her it’s more than music – it’s beauty, an expression of love. And every time Ibuki’s lyrics turn to “you” or “my love” or something like that, it hits Mikan right in the heart and she can’t help but smile, and feel everything is good in the world.

When Mikan is accosted at her doorway by an angry neighbour, telling her to “get that filthy animal of yours to stop screaming through the walls or I’ll come over there and put it down”, Ibuki hears. And Mikan walks in to find Ibuki, usually so lively and happy-go-lucky, on the verge of tears.

“They said… Ibuki’s an animal… They don’t like Ibuki, do they? They don’t want to hear Ibuki sing?” 

Mikan brings a reassuring arm around Ibuki.

“Y-your singing is beautiful. And I… definitely want to hear you sing. So please don’t worry about stupid people like that and do what you love. When you love things, I love them… because I love you.” 

Ibuki accepts the gentle kiss to her forehead. “Thank you… Mikan-chan…” 

– 

Mikan herself has never liked showers. They remind her of days long passed, where she lived with fears far beyond the usual snapping towels and pinches. When she had to have her first shower at the new apartment, Ibuki had to calm her down from a panic attack, convincing her it was okay and she was safe. Even with the promise of Ibuki’s protection, the prospect of stepping in a shower still makes Mikan feel more than anxious.

And one day she tries to relieve that fear by singing. It’s a simple, calming song that she seems to remember hearing on the radio when she was very young, back when her parents left her to fend for herself at home. As the song progresses, she slowly becomes more confident in it, and what starts as a few whispered notes turns into a full-fledged solo. And Ibuki just happens to be passing by the shower room’s door when she hears it, and… 

It’s beautiful. Incredible. Like she’s hearing the voice of an angel at this very moment. It’s a melody that wraps itself round Ibuki with loving arms, reminding her once again why she fell for Mikan. And when it ends, Ibuki could be satisfied hearing it a million times again.

Mikan steps out of the shower room eventually, to be met by Ibuki.

“Hey, Mikan-chan! Ibuki heard you singing while you were in the shower, and…” 

Mikan fears the worst. “Oh no, this is it, isn’t it? You heard my awful, disgusting voice and now you can’t love me any more? You want to leave me? Please, no! I’ll do anything for you, let you use me any way you want!” 

“No, what Ibuki meant was that Ibuki loved it! Mikan-chan, your voice is amazing! Like everything else about you.” 

She… doesn’t hate it? In fact, she loves it? Mikan can’t even comprehend it. She’s just so overwhelmed by emotion, that she breaks down and starts crying into Ibuki’s chest. Ibuki embraces her girlfriend, patting her lightly on the back to reassure her.

“Remember when you said you wanted to hear Ibuki sing? Well, Ibuki wants to hear Mikan-chan sing too…” 

And with that, she lifts Mikan’s chin to face her, and then plants a kiss on her forehead. Mikan’s so happy now, that she can’t stop crying, but Ibuki’s more than happy to let her stay here until she’s ready.

From then on, Ibuki waits outside the shower herself to hear Mikan sing.

**Author's Note:**

> join the supportive writers' discord for dr!
> 
> https://discord.gg/DPwkDdy


End file.
